The objective of this study is to determine if a 100 gram carbohydrate test meal followed by a plasma glucose determination two hours later equals or exceeds the standard system of a one hour 50 gram glucola screen followed, if necessary, by a 3 hour 100 gram glucola glucose tolerance test in predicting adverse perinatal outcome.